bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Earworm Reverberation/@comment-91.115.77.112-20151111145557/@comment-27226436-20151124031404
To Jess: Yes! Howard at the soup kitchen and Penny not knowing Leonard's birthday - these are some classic TBBT moments right there! Instead of *haha* I'm going *sniffsniff* lol I didn't expect to be that emotional either - I thought I was fully prepared for that episode! And I tell you, I want to hear "Darlin'" at least once during "The Earworm Reverberation"! HEAR THAT WRITERS? You've got 16 more days to edit this episode! :D I figured that would be the most logical - they obviously can't wait until the season finale, so I guess the proposal will happen in February and the wedding in the last episode. I suppose someone will find out she's pregnant then too. I hope not, but I guess so. It would be a bit like "Friends" (again!) though... Meh, we'll see. (the reason I hope there won't be this kind of finale: 1) I want the Shamy wedding to be all about Shamy, just like the Howie/ Bernie wedding 2) it's Shamy's wedding and I don't think AMY would find out to be pregnant at their wedding, that would be too movie-esque, so...) I somewhat hope that Sheldon proposes in front of their friends... Yes, it's kinda unlikely that the group will meet on freakin' Valentine's Day, but one can hope! I imagine it to be so sweet, Sheldon proposing to Amy, Amy being super surprised, Penny going all "OMG!!" and the rest of the group would be speechless and happy for them :) 16 days! You know what that means? We're almost at the 2 week mark! Yaaaaaay! 2 weeks - sounds much better than 3 weeks, right? I think we should rewatch "The Platonic Permutation" (as tough aas it might be) on Thursday, so that it feels like there only is a 2 week break. I hope they won't make us wait much longer...I hope we get to see some kind of teaser by the end of this week! Give the world a Thanksgiving TBBT present XD Then again, how long did we have to wait for Niles and Daphne to get together? (if you ever watched "Frasier" XD) TV show writers can be so cruel! Right? I hope our Shamy remains the special couple (you can hardly call them an "innocent" couple anymore, am I right?;D) It is SO hard! You start off writing down a thought, or opinion really confident and then, when you're finished, you reread your literary outpour and find out everything you wrote makes absolutely no sense and is just a big pile of gibberish. Then you start over again. It's depressing! I'm glad you understood! At that point I think we understand each other's sentences quite well, don't you think? This is so cool! 12 days is amazing! Still going strong!;D Fingers crossed!! If that doesn't happen in the near or distant future, I'll be SO sad! Who knows! I heard they actually read fanfictions every now and then, so they know what fans want, etc. Maybe they're checking out the forum as well these days... :D *fingerscrossed* Shamy4ever!!! <3<3<3 :D PS.: Let's just go out on a limb here and assume we're the first! So much yay for us! ;D PPS.: I just watched a very short red carpet interview (at the "save a child's heart celebration") with Mayim where the interviewer said that you could actually feel the tension between Shamy in the latest episode. She's just like "Yeah", then grins and says "Just wait, in a couple more weeks it's a whole other kinda tension" XD Then she laughs just like me (probably like us) when I think about what's to come in a couple more weeks lol. You need to watch it :D